


Mother

by thedark_before_thedawn



Series: How Big How Blue How Beautiful [4]
Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence gets drunk at a party and debauchery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

She felt a rush. The alcohol was flowing through her system. She couldn’t hear anything over the music. She flailed her limbs around wildly; vaguely in time with the music. She felt a tap on her shoulder and twirled around to see Grace trying to talk to her; looking furious.  
“Florence, stop!” She shouted, trying to tame her uncontrollable limbs.  
Florence ignored her and continued dancing. Grace groaned, knowing she was going to have a tough time controlling her sister. She grabbed Flo’s arm and pulled her through her apartment, away from the small crowd of their friends, and to her bedroom.

“What?” Florence asked with a drunken grin.  
“Isa’s been calling me none stop and if it wasn’t enough, she’s also been calling JJ, Sophie, Clem and even Dad.”  
Florence dropped her gaze to her feet and shrugged. “Not my problem.” She grumbled.  
“See Florence, that is where you’re wrong. It is entirely your problem. Look at you.”  
“Yes look at me; I look rather fucking fine today.” Florence giggled before meeting Grace’s stern gaze.  
“Florence, stop. It’s not even dark outside and you’re absolutely off your face. You’re ignoring your girlfriend-”  
“Not my girlfriend.” Florence mumbled.  
“Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Well, you’re ignoring your best friend, gal-pal, fuck-buddy; I don’t know. Whatever the fuck you are. You’re not you, Florence.”  
“And how would you know how I’m supposed to be, Grace? Huh?” Florence snapped, glaring at her sister. “You, like everyone else, are barely around these days.”  
“Oh, well I’m sorry for having a job, for having responsibilities, for being a fucking adult.“ She shouted. “At least I’m not going around fucking my best friend while the guy that is supposed to be my boyfriend is calling around my friends trying to find out where the fuck I am!”  
Florence felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. “Fuck. You. Grace.” She said, pushing Grace hard before running out of the room and heading out the front door; ignoring calls of her name from confused friends.  
She walked straight out of the apartment and down the stairs onto the street. She walked around for ten minutes before realising, in her drunken state that she wasn’t wearing her shoes. She groaned at herself and looked around her. She felt a bitter anger rise up inside her as she wondered past couples, holding hands and kissing. She started heading towards a park across the road, ignoring weird stares from passers-by. She walked in and headed straight for the fountain in the centre; sitting on the edge with her feet in the water.   
“What are you doing Florence?” She mumbled to herself. She’d managed to ignore Isa’s calls but with every call, she felt her fingers hovering over the answer button that little bit longer. She couldn’t keep it up much longer. She hated herself for breaking Harry’s heart, but she didn’t love him. She just didn’t know how to end it with him. She felt an overwhelming wave of emotions crash over her. She didn’t know whether to run or sit and cry. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts; realising that she had no one. She scrolled up and down before pressing the name of the only person she could face right now.   
“Hello?”  
“Flo? What’s wrong honey?”  
“Mum, I really fucked up.” She said, breaking into a sob.   
“Oh Florence. Where are you?”  
“I don’t know. I’m in a park somewhere.” she said through her tears.   
“Is it the one by Grace’s?”  
“I…I think s-so.”  
“Okay honey, just wait there, okay? Don’t move.” Evelyn hung up, leaving Florence to sit, quietly weeping as she let her feet dip into the water.  
*  
“Florence?”  
Florence turned her head to see her mother walking towards her.  
“Hi.” She whispered, wiping her tears from her cheeks.  
“Oh honey.” Evelyn sat down on the fountains edge beside Florence and wrapped her arms around her.  
As soon as Florence felt her mother’s arms around her she broke down; completely. She buried her face in the crook of Evelyn’s neck and let it all go.  
“Florence, what’s wrong? Tell me what’s happened.”  
“I’ve f-fucked e-everything up.” She sobbed.  
“Shhh, come on now. Tell me what’s happened.” Evelyn said, leaning back to look at Florence. She placed her hands on Flo’s cheeks; her thumbs brushing away the hot tears.  
Flo shook her head. “Everything I touch turns into a disaster.” She choked out. “I had a go at Gracie even though nothing was her fault. She was j-just there and I needed someone to shout at.”  
“She’ll understand Florence. You know she will.”  
Florence gave her mum a small nod as she sniffled.  
Evelyne wrapped an arm back around Florence’s waist.   
“Come on, what else aren’t you telling me? I know you can’t be this upset over a little argument with Gracie.”  
“I…I slept with Isa.” she admitted quietly. “More than once…while I was dating Harry. And now I’ve broken his heart and Isa’s too because I’m totally confused and don’t know how I feel about her so I’ve been ignoring her calls. She probably thinks I h-hate her.”  
“She doesn’t think that Flo. She’ll be worried about you more than anything,”  
“You’re not gonna shout at me then?” Florence asked, shyly.  
“Flo, you don’t need me to shout at you. I’ll tell you what you do need though; you need a good sleep, something to eat and to work your way through everything one problem at a time; sober.”  
“I don’t even know where to start though.” Florence said quietly.   
“Call Harry and apologise and be as honest as you can. Either way, you’re not going to go back to each other so it makes no difference whether he’s understanding or not but it will give you some peace of mind. You need to apologise to Grace, profusely because, let’s face it, no one else is going to deal with your hungover ass tomorrow morning.”  
Florence let out a small laugh. “Okay. I just…I just don’t know what to say to Isa.”  
“Well honey, it’s because you love her the most. Tell her everything. Whether it was just a bit of fun or…or because you love her. Just be honest Florence. She loves you.” Evelyn said, placing a small kiss on Florence’s forehead.   
“I love you.” Florence whispered, wrapping her arms around her, giving her a hug sideways on. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She mumbled.  
“You’re not a mess; you’re just figuring things out.” She said, leaning her cheek on the top of Florence’s head. “You’ll be okay.”  
Florence shook her head and sighed. “I don’t think I will.”  
“You will honey. I promise.”  
“Thank you momma.”  
“It’s no problem sweetie, it’s what I’m here for…just make sure you thank me on your next record.” She laughed.   
“Oh, I promise. You’ll get more than a thank you.” Florence said, laughing with her.  
“You say that now but you’ll never remember this in the morning.”  
“Oh, I will.” Florence chuckled.  
“Okay, I think it’s time I got you home.” Evelyn said, standing up and helping up Florence, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. “Florence, not that I’m surprised by this, but where are your shoes?” Evelyn said with a sigh.  
“I…I think I lost them.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes as she started walking Florence back to the car, hoping that Florence would wake up sober later and do the right thing…realise it was Isa she loved.  


End file.
